muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Being Green (video)
Released early? Here's an interesting article about Ricky Gervais on Sesame Street, with a believable enough story: Was there to be another environmental special? Or was Gervais to appear in Being Green? -- Zanimum 01:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : Hold up, the above article was in October 2009, this had been put to market in April. Huh? Enough proof to consider this for Unfinished Projects? -- Zanimum 01:33, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Not really, since it's all based on what "they" could talk about at a branding show (and in fact it sounds like they could have just conflated the Gervais guest appearances with possible promotion at said show for Being Green or for Abby's Flying Fairy School and the environmental Elmo's Backyard). Sesame has indeed hyped stuff that's never happened but it could also just be a rumor. At this point it's unlikely the article writers remember, so short of asking either Gervais or someone at Sesame, parking is the best way to handle it, since basically this is an old, vague article from a rumor site. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Trailer Now that this DVD has been released, should we keep the trailer on this page (and no, none of the classic clips in that trailer are included)? --Minor muppetz 15:37, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Probably not. It throws off the balance of the page anyway. I'll take it out. —Scott (talk) 15:48, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Source for date What's the source for an April release date? I don't see it on Amazon yet... -- Danny (talk) 23:00, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Just today's Muppet Newsflash, evidently. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::If that's the case, then I'm not sure what to do with it... We keep saying that the Newsflash isn't a good source for us. I don't think it makes sense to take Newsflash links out of some articles, and use it as a source for dates in others. -- Danny (talk) 23:19, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::Somewhere, Sesame Workshop put out a list of upcoming DVDs. We waited to create pages on several until we had specifics, but it's possible that's where it comes from. Unfortunately, I can't find it by Googling, and while the Newsflash has a report on that list (from back in October), naturally there's no link or even direct acknowledgement of that source. Otherwise, I'd say we wait. The Newsflash article includes details with screengrabs and covers, so that's good evidence of it's existence, but not of the release date (which, as we've discussed, can change). Sesame Workshop's own store is still focusing on the Elmo Loves You release which came out last week. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:34, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm not questioning the existence or even the date itself -- I'm sure Newsflash has the correct information on this. My question is more on general principles. ::::I've gotten more focused on sources lately; I think the next step in the wiki's evolution is to get more consistent about sourcing information. I think it's good practice for In Development articles to show the sources of the information that we post, so we're sure of our facts and can cross-reference if there's a conflict or a mistake. ::::If we're going to do that, then we ought to decide whether the Newsflash counts as a real source or not. I trust Greg more on upcoming video releases than I do on other things, but I don't know if I'd make that a policy. -- Danny (talk) 00:45, 13 January 2009 (UTC)